The Spell of Love A Scooby Doo Love Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Inspired by Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Fred/Daphne and Shaggy/Velma action! Rated T for passionate kissing. more for safety than anything Scooby Doo belongs to Hanna Barbera.


**Okay, I was inspired to write this oneshot during Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. I mean, how perfect of a romantic situation can you get? Fred was SO close to telling Daphne that he loved her and Velma was CRUSHED by her idol! Both of which leave pretty big openings! Hope you like it!**

Velma sat down on the oak tree stump and buried her face in her hands. It was good to be alone. The full impact of what happened washed over her and she freely began to sob. No one was watching so she didn't even try to hold back. Her idol and inspiration had been using her this whole time. 'This is so wrong...How could he?! I trusted him!' She wiped the tears out of her eyes and stared off into space. She thought back to the first time she picked up a Ben Ravencroft book. It has inspired and amazed her. All her life, she had admired Ben, only to have him use her to try to take over the world. 'Why is it that people who you trust always hurt you the most?' She wondered.

Shaggy watched as Velma walked away. "Like, zoinks." He muttered. "She's really like taking this hard." Scooby nodded. "Reah!" Shaggy ruffled Scooby's ears. "I hate seeing her like this. It's just so like wrong for her to be sad." Scooby looked up at him. "Rhy ron't rou rell rer row rou reel?" Shaggy shook his head. "I can never tell her. She'd never feel the same way." Scooby tilted his head. "Rhy?" "Because, Scoob. I'm like not her type at all..." "How would you know?" A voice said. Shaggy turned to see Thorn walking toward him. "Like, hi Thorn. Id didn't know you were listening." Thorn smiled, showing her fake fangs. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but romance is a specialty of mine." She put a hand on his shoulder. "All you need is a little courage." "Like that's one thing I don't have!" Thorn nodded. "Follow me. Maybe I can help." She took him to her house. "Wait here." Shaggy watched her go into her house. He waited for a few minutes when Thorn walked back out again. "Here. I prepared some herbs. Inhale the scent." Shaggy sniffed the smoke coming from the plants and felt an electric jolt go through his body. "Man, like wow!" Thorn smiled. "I gave you a bit of a kick to help you out. The rest is up to you." Shaggy nodded. "Like, thanks Thorn! You know, you ecogoths aren't so bad!" Thorn grinned in reply. "Oh, but we are. Very bad!"

Fred watched Daphne as she chatted with Dusk and Luna. A longing look crossed his face. He had been so close to telling her how he felt. If only he had been given just a few more seconds. He would've told her what he had been waiting to tell her for years. 'I love you, Daphne...' Scooby rested his head on Fred's lap. "Hey, Scoob. What's up? Where's Shaggy?" "Relling Relma re roves rer." Fred blinked in shock. "Shaggy's finally telling Velma?" Scooby nodded. "Rep! Re ris!" Fred looked at Daphne with new determination. 'If Shaggy can do it, so can I!' "Hey, Scooby. I heard that they were serving some grilled corn over there." Scooby jumped up. "Roh boy! Rilled rorn! Scooby Doo!" He bounded off toward the grilling area. Fred stood up and walked over to Daphne. "Hey, Daph?" Daphne looked up. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to soothe him. "Yes, Fred?" "I um need to talk to you." Daphne smiled. "Sure, Freddie." She stood up and followed him into the woods.

Daphne followed him, her heart hopeful. 'Maybe he's going to tell me what he was going to tell me before the Hex Girls interupted us. I was almost certain that he was going to tell me that he...' She quickly stopped thinking about that, not wanting to get her hopes too high. Finally, they found a quiet place where they could talk. The two sat down on a patch of grass and Daphne looked at Fred expectantly. "So, what is it?" She asked. Fred took a deep breath. "Before I tell you, Daph, I want you to promise that no matter what I say, we'll still be friends." Daphne was surprised by this statement. "Of course, Freddie! We'll be friends forever! You know that!" Fred smiled but still seemed uncertain. Daphne moved closer to him and gave him a warm hug. "You can tell me anything, Fred. Don't worry." She whispered comfortingly. She heard Fred breathe a sigh and he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Velma breathed a trembling sigh. She was starting to feel a little better but being alone didn't help as much as she had hoped. She needed more comfort. Shaggy walked over and sat next to her. He looked at her sheepishly. "Need a hug?" He asked. Velma nodded and felt Shaggy wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and cried some more. She hadn't gotten all of the sadness out of her system. She felt Shaggy run his hands up and down her back in a carressing manner. She felt her breath catch in her throat and this time it wasn't from her sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His presence was so comforting... "Like, do you wanna talk about it?" Velma sighed and nodded before moving her head away from his chest and lowered her arms so she could talk to him but she remained close to him. He didn't remove his arms from around her and she was glad. "I'm sorry I cried all over you..." She muttered, slightly embarressed. Shaggy shook his head dissmissively. "Like don't worry about it. That's what friends are for!" He held her a little tighter. Velma felt her heart beat faster. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Velma sighed. "I just feel so betrayed." Shaggy nodded. "Like that's understandable." "I believed in him and admired him. He was my hero throughout my life. I was so happy to finally meet him and then he just...he just..." She shook her head and a tear ran down her face. Shaggy reached out with his finger and gently brushed it away. Velma smiled slightly under his touch. "Thanks, Shaggy." Shaggy blinked. "For what?" Velma rested her head on his chest again, feeling the softness of his oversized T-shirt. "For always being there for me. No matter what, you always make me feel like everything will get better. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Shaggy felt his face turn bright red. "Like no problem, Velms." He muttered. 'It's now or never! I can do this!' "H-hey, Velma?" Velma looked up at him. "Yeah, Shaggy?" "I was um...like...hoping to tell you something!" Velma tilted her head. "What is it?" Shaggy turned his head away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "You've always been there for me too, Velms and just being around you makes me feel like the world is alright. You just like...make me feel happy all the time. I guess that over the years I've..." He breathed a sigh. "...f-f-fallen in love with you..." He removed his arms from around her and turned away. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'm like a total slob and probably not the type you would ever like and-" He stopped in midsentence when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back toward Velma and saw that she was smiling at him. Those beautiful warm eyes were full of happiness, hope, and something else...was it...love? Velma leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you too, Shaggy." She murmured quietly. Shaggy felt a jolt go through his system and this time it wasn't from the herbs. "R-r-r-really?" He stuttered. "Y-you s-s-seriously-" He was silenced by Velma placing a finger across his lips. He gazed softly at her. Slowly, he took her hand away from his lips and placed it on his own cheek. Velma softly carressed his cheek. Slowly, she reached forward with her other hand and placed it on his other cheek. Shaggy closed his eyes as Velma held his flushed face in her hands. She pushed some of his sandy locks out of his face and kissed his forhead. Shaggy smiled. "Zoinks..."

Fred waited for Daphne to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. He waited for her to reject him. She didn't. When he looked at Daphne, she had a look of pure joy on her face. "Oh Freddie!" She gasped, throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips against his own. Fred only had a moment to feel stunned before completely melting into the kiss. He whimpered softly as Daphne weaved her fingers into his hair and pressed him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her while kissing her passionately. So many feelings and emotions swirled around him at once. Finally, they parted. Daphne gazed into his eyes and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "I love you too, Freddie...I love you so much..." She touched his red cheek and Fred stared at her, shocked that so much love could fit into her expression.

Daphne kissed Fred's forhead softly and cuddled close to him. She felt him pull her onto his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Every time she exhaled, her breath brushed his neck and she felt Fred shiver with delight. "We'll always be together, right Daph?" Daphne closed her eyes. "Always." She felt Fred hold her tighter and sigh with happiness. Tentatively, she pressed her lips against the soft skin on his neck. She heard Fred let out a strangled gasp and his breathing grew more ragged. He trembled as she planted a series of very quick soft kisses along his neck. Her lips found his weak spot and he let out another whimper. Daphne smiled. He sounded so cute when he did that! "You're such a cutie..." She murmured as Fred's lips began to explore her own neck. She suppressed a whimper as Fred's lips found her own weak spot. Fred smirked before beginning to nuzzle and kiss that spot until she finally relented with a quiet moan. Fred grinned playfully at her and rested his head on her shoulder. She began to gently stroke his hair and listen to his steady breathing.

Velma couldn't resist that adorable smile on Shaggy's face. Nor could she believe what Shaggy had told her. 'He loves me...he really does love me...' She gazed into his eyes and found herself leaning closer and closer to him. Shaggy began to lean toward her too. They gazed at each other for a moment before closing their eyes and meeting in a gentle kiss. Velma felt her heart melt at the sheer innocence and devotion of this kiss. Shaggy's lips were warm and so much softer than she had imagined. Her own lips moved against his in ways that she had never before dreamed of.

Shaggy kissed Velma with a gentle affection, memorizing the feel of her lips on his though he knew that he would be feeling them many times in the future to come. 'Never leave me Velma...never...' He thought as he held her close to him. He felt his heart beating against her's. They were one and the same...

Scooby padded into the gift shop. "Rwo rankets rease!" Thorn's father smiled and gave him two blankets. "They're free of charge." "Rank rou!" Scooby said, smiling. He trotted off into the woods where he knew that Fred and Daphne were. They were fast asleep as he had left them, Fred's head on Daphne's shoulder. Quietly, he wrapped the blanket around both of them as a chilly wind swept by. He glanced back at them for a moment before bounding off to the oak tree stump where Shaggy and Velma were cuddled up together. He draped the blanket on top of them and smiled softly. Without a word, the Great Dane curled up at Shaggy's feet and fell asleep.

**Totally adorable right? Like I said before, it's rated T for passionate kissing though in my opinion, anything above the shoulders is fair game. If a guy goes below that area, do not hesitate to beat the living daylights out of him! ^_^ I plan on writing a chapter Velma/Shaggy + Daphne/Fred story in the near future!**


End file.
